thechallengemgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilse Mendez
Gameplay The Mission Ilse is used to being underestimated because of her size but that doesn't phase her one bit. In this competition she is ready to prove that she can win and blow everyone away while doing it. Cutthroat Ilse arrives to Cutthroat ''fresh off her victory from last season. This time things are different as this fiery competitor has to compete along side many family members. Will this former Champ climb her way to the top once again? Or will it all come to a screeching halt? '''Rivals Ilse and Sadie have never been friends but once Ilse got word that Sadie was spreading rumors about her she lost all respect. The rumor goes that before Ilse was dating now-boyfriend Mitchell, Sadie had caught them kissing on the bus to a competition. Now that these two are forced to work together will they make it far? Or is their animosity going to get the best of them? Battle of the Allies Mitchell and Ilse have become a package deal and now with Ilse's cousin, Giselle and their mutual friend, Grace. These four are staring the Finish line right and the face. This team thinks they have the alliances and the strength to take care of business, but will their game plan be foiled? Free Agents II After a disappointing performance on '''''Battle of the Allies,'' ''Ilse is back to redeem herself to prove once again that she is capable of winning one of these games. She has outperformed some of even the seemingly toughest competition and this isn't going to be an easy season as this girl is one of three to be a Champion but nothings going to stop her this time. XXX: Warfare After coming so close on Free Agents II this athletic competitor is back! Known for being sneaky and playing both sides this girl is far from being a low-radar players. Ilse has gone as far as throwing her friend Paige into elimination to get rid of any competition standing between her and the title of Challenge Champion. Invasion Ilse returns to pulverize the competition as a Top Dog. After five previous seasons, three finals, and one win, this veteran is no stranger to The Challenge. This time around she will have to deal with not only her fellow champions but a whole new strand of newbies who may or may not be coming for her. Will Ilse be able to blow them out of the water? Or will she fall short once again? Rivals II Ryley has seemingly always gotten under Ilse's skin, but the straw that broke the camel's back was when Ryley went through Ilse's phone without telling her. Once this feisty veteran got word of this, she couldn't stand it. Will these two challenge all stars be able to smoothly sail to the finish? Or will fellow competitors call them right out? Combat Ilse has been on all ends of the spectrum when it comes to playing this game. She's been a winner and a loser but this time this sneaky player has her eyes on the prize. With more alliances than ever Ilse wants to make sure no one is going to blindside her and take her out. But will clashing friendships cause her game to collapse? Or will this girl finally be a two time champion? Clash of the Titans Keep your friends close and your enemies closer is the motto this OG lives by. Ilse has done more challenges than anyone else and experience pays off, but the fact of the matter is people might be coming for her and this conniving player is going to stop at nothing to slip right through their fingers. Will Ilse be able to turn the tables and push her competition out of the way? Or is she going to be backstabbed once again? Eliminations Cutthroat Battle of the Allies XXX: Warfare Invasion Rivals II Clash of the Titans Trivia * Ilse holds the record for most Challenge seasons done by any other player with ten seasons. * Ilse holds the record for most eliminations done by any other player with nine eliminations.